Tamoo
Tomoo was a young boy about 7–8 years of age and the ringleader of the group of bullies in the orphanage, which was also home to Kuu. He is a key figure in Kuu's descent into madness, murder, and misanthropy. Due to the bullying he and his group inflicted upon him, Kuu developed a deep hatred of the human race, and he and his friends were the first victims of Kuu's murderous rampage. Biography He and his friends were merciless in taunting, teasing and occasionally assaulting the friendless Kuu, whose control over his emotions only drove them to ever-crueler depths, mocking and marking him with various nicknames. One day, after one of their assaults, a young girl befriended Kuu. The series makes it unclear whether or not this girl was sincere or did this at Tomoo's request to trick Kuu. But whether she willingly gave up the information, was fooled or just could not keep her mouth shut, the girl revealed to Tomoo and his friends that Kuu had been caring for a stray puppy. Tomoo found the puppy, brought it before Kuu, and slowly beat it to death while his friends held him. This pain and deception were all too much for Kuu to handle, and in a fit of rage, he unleashed his previously-dormant murderous instincts and tore all four children apart, much to Tomoo's horror since he saved him for last. Later, when Kuu fears betrayal by Jyugo, he hallucinates that a headless Tomoo is still mocking him, telling him the world is meant for humans and not him. This singular act of pointless cruelty would in many respects define the rest of Kuu's life. Kuu himself seems to understand the miserable need of Tomoo and his bunch to lash out at anyone more miserable than themselves. His cruelty stands in sharp contrast to the unexpected kindness of Jyugo and others. It is unknown what Tomoo may have turned out like in the future, but it is worth noting that his gleeful torturing and animals and vicious bullying of the weak are classic serial killer traits. It is ironic that the victim Kuu and not Tomoo ultimately became the infamous killer. Trivia * His name can also be spelled Tomou or Tomo, and the kanji of his name can individually be read to mean "Satoshi" and "male," respectively. * Tomoo's character has similarities to Kakihara from Ichi the Killer and Chaka from Black Lagoon, as well as other psychopathic characters. Tomoo's most memorable act is the brutal murder of a lonely child's puppy. This act is not is not unique to Tomoo. He shares this misdeed with the classic literary sociopath, Pavel Smerdyakov. * For the purposes of this wiki, the other bullies helping Tomoo will not get their own article. There is little enough information about Tomoo himself; the others were unnamed, and their information is self-evident in both versions. * Tomoo shares his most infamous deed with another fictional serial killer, Marvel Comics' Cletus Kasady, aka Carnage. Like Tomoo, Kasady brutally murdered a family dog when he was only a child, setting off a chain of events that wiped out his entire family, a sick feat for which he showed no remorse.